The Root Pack
|image1= MoetatoIcon.png|Phase 1 WeepyIcon.png|Phase 2 PsycarrotIcon.png|Phase 3 |caption1=Psycarrot of the Root Pack, fighting Cuphead |phases=3 |forms=1 |location=Inkwell Isle One |hitpoints=450/360/400 (Moe Tato) 400/425 (Weepy) 450/475/475 (Psycarrot) |moveset = Playin' Dirty (Moe Tato) Squall Stream (Weepy) Homing Carrockets (Psycarrot) Beta-Carobeams (Psycarrot) |parry=Worms (Moe Tato) Tears (Weepy) |gender = Male (all) |level = Botanic Panic! |role = Vegetables |designers = |music = Botanic Panic!}} The Root Pack are one of the first bosses fought in Cuphead. They are the simplest bosses in the game to fight, and are usually the first boss the player will fight in Inkwell Isle One. Description Appearance Moe Tato is a large potato, Weepy is an onion with a rather large purple nose, and Psycarrot is a large carrot with forehead creases that hide his third eye. Personality Moe Tato's personality is unknown overall, but seems to like stuffing dirt and worms into his mouth, based on his only attack. Based on his facial expressions, he could be grumpy at all times. Weepy can be very sad and socially awkward, and seems to have pantophobia (the fear of everything). Psycarrot is very skilled in psychic abilities, as proven by one of his two attacks, and seems to be very maniacal and crazy. When he pops out of the ground, he makes a boasting gesture at the players, suggesting that he is a show-off. He is also the presumed leader of the group. Intro Before the battle, Moe Tato bursts out of the ground. Battle Phase 1: Moe Tato = '' ready to fight]] Moe Tato will fire three dirt balls, and then a knotted worm that the player can parry. Moe Tato will spit out his projectiles faster every round of his attack, eventually slowing them back to the starting pace. When defeated, he is shown to be heavily bruised, rubbing his cheeks and retreats underground. In Simple mode, he just shoots two dirt balls, then a knotted worm. His projectiles are slower, and they're fired at a slower rate. In Expert mode, he will start attacking when the battle starts, the projectiles are fired at a faster rate and move much faster. It is recommended that the player get all three parries during this round, as it is harder to parry the tears from Weepy during the second phase. |-| Phase 2: Weepy = '' about to cry]] After defeating Moe Tato, Weepy, a giant onion, will then pop out of the ground in the middle of the stage. After looking around fearfully, he starts to cry, with his tears coming down in different intervals. All the player has to do is dodge the tears by moving left and right. There may also be pink tears that can be parried. When defeated, he will shown to have some of his layers peeled off as he cries, rubbing his cheeks and sinks into the ground. In Simple mode, Weepy is skipped, and after defeating Moe Tato, you'll move on to Psycarrot. In Expert mode, the tears drop quicker and there will be more falling down each time he cries. |-| Phase 3: Psycarrot = '' showing off his psychic powers]] Psycarrot is the final mini-boss/main boss of the Root Pack. He will appear in the background, and has two attacks: *'Homing Carrockets' - He will summon carrots from the background that will home-in on the player, the player can destroy them with their weapons. In Simple mode, there will be less homing carrots. They'll be slower, worse at homing, and have a longer delay for them to start homing. In Expert mode, there will be more homing carrots. They'll be faster, and have a smaller delay to start homing. Hitpoints = 4/4/4 *'Beta-Carobeams' - He opens his third eye, which he uses to fire five yellow ring-lasers at the player's location three times before stopping. In Simple mode, the laser will be slower, only have two shots per cycle, and has a longer delay between each shot. In Expert mode, his laser attack will reduce to two shots per cycle, but with increased speed. After taking enough damage, he will pull on his top leaves in defeat, seemingly mad at himself while bawling and screaming. Walkthrough Gallery Potato.png|''Moe Tato'' File:Worm.png|''Worm'' Weepy.png|''Weepy'' Carrot.png|''Psycarrot'' Trivia *The trio's name is a reference to the Rat Pack, a 1950's group of entertainers comprised of Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Sammy Davis Jr., Peter Lawford, and Joey Bishop. **Their appearances may have been inspired by the Three Stooges: Moe Tato to Moe Howard, Weepy to Curly Howard, and Psycarrot to Larry Fine. *In development, Weepy wasn't a part of the Root Pack, but rather a beet named 'Betty Beet.' There are some prototypes of what she would have looked like. One of her prototypes included legs, thus, she could have been the first gang member to have legs. Another one had her eyes and nose on the stem and her lips on her body. The third (and final) one is where she and her 'Beet Babies' would have appeared. This would have made her the first boss who had children, the second would be Wally Warbles. The creators said: "She didn't make the cut for the garden bosses." This could possibly mean Weepy was added when Betty was still in the picture. The first concept had her on the right while the third had her on the left. If we had Betty in the games current state, she would have probably been on the left. She is also the second vegetable boss with a last name, the first being Moe Tato. *As the name obviously implies, the Root Pack are a trio of root vegetables that grow in the ground. It's possible that they also represent the beginning of the quest for the main heroes. *In terms of video games, they are the warm-up bosses much like Kraid from the Metroid franchise and Whispy Woods from the Kirby franchise. *Weepy’s crying attack is a reference to how onions cause many people to tear up. Likewise, Psycarrot’s third eye, while being a reference to psychic powers and spirituality/mysticism in general, is a reference to the false fact that carrots are good for eyesight due to their high beta-carotene. Their game over screen lines further support this. *This is the only boss fight where the "final" phase is fought in Simple Difficulty. *In the game's good ending, none of the Root Pack members are shown. *In the background of this fight there is a bag labeled "ACME GROW" which is a reference to Looney Tunes and Merry Melodies, specifically the Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner cartoons. It could also be what gave the Root Pack their powers. *The Root Pack (with or without Betty Beet) may have been inspired by other anthropomorphic vegetables from cartoons such as The Tears of an Onion (1938) and The Fresh Vegetable Mystery (1939). *The background music is slightly different from the soundtrack version. The same thing applies for other songs in the soundtrack. *There is a visual glitch where after defeating Weepy, his non-damaging streams of tears will remain and continue to flow on-screen. *The Root Pack, the Phantom Express, and King Dice are the only boss battles with a group of bosses rather than one main boss. *The music for this level is similar to the one for Ruse Of An Ooze. ru:Банда корнеплодов Category:Bosses Category:Characters